Here Comes The Big Red Car (video)
"Here Comes the Big Red Car" is the twenty-second Wiggles video filmed in 2005 and released in 2006. This is the third re-recording video after Yummy Yummy. This is the re-recording of early an Wiggles video, Big Red Car. Most songs are the original recordings from album released in 1995, plus a few new recordings, and one from 1997, re-filmed with new video clips. The clips on this are also used in The Wiggles Show series. Also featured are a few Captain Feathersword skits with the Friendly Pirate Crew and Wiggly Dancers, similar to those in Sailing Around the World. This marks the first appearance of the Big Red Boat. Song List Note: All songs are from the album of the same name. #Big Red Car #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Wags the Dog #Five Little Joeys #Di Dicki Do Dum #I'm a Cow (Wiggly Animation) #Do the Flap #Hat On My Head #Blue Wiggle in the Ring (feat. The Wiggles) #Brown Girl In The Ring #Georgia's Song #I Want To Wear The Jacket #Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo #Dorothy's Dance Party #Sorry Again #Henry's Dance Cast The Wiggles *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt *Anthony Field *Greg Page The Wiggles' Friends *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Lyn Stuckey - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Kristy Talbot - Wags the Dog *Katherine Patrick - Henry the Octopus Voice Talents *Carolyn Ferrie, Emma Buter, Murray Cook - Dorothy's Voice (uncredited) *Mic Conway - Wags' Voice (uncredited) *Jeff Fatt - Henry's Voice (uncredited) Wiggly Dancers *Brett Clarke *Ryan DeSaulnier *Clare Field *Caterina Mete *Sam Moran *Ben Murray *Adrian Quinnell *Lyn Stuckey *Lucy Stuart *Kristy Talbot Friendly Pirate Crew *Brett Clarke *Ryan DeSaulnier *Elefterios Kourtis *Caterina Mete *Sam Moran *Ben Murray *Katherine Patrick (uncredited) *Adrian Quinnell *Lyn Stuckey *Lucy Stuart *Kristy Talbot *Alfonso Rinaldi Irish Dancers *Molly Donohoe *Daina Dulinskas *Clare Field *Rachael Wineburg Also Featuring *Mic Conway - Admiral Goodblooke (uncredited) Album Songs # Pufferbillies # I Am A Dancer # The Four Presents # Here We Go Dorothy # My New Shoes # Sanctissima Transcript See here Released Dates America: January 3, 2006 UK: January 30, 2006 Australia: March 23, 2006 Special Features Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Episodes #Episode 39 #*Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) #*Where's Jeff? #Episode 42 #*Taba Naba #*Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Trivia * Despite it not appearing in the video or on the album, the instrumental version of On Your Holiday plays during the Special Features menu on the HIT Entertainment release in the US and Canada. On the NCircle and the Warner Home Video re-release in the US and the Australian release, it is replaced with the instrumental version of Wags the Dog. * For Georgia's Song, the final two video snapshots are: ** Anthony, his wife, and baby. ** Paul Paddick (Captain Feathersword's actor), his wife, and baby. * Lucy is referred to as Lucia. * This video, along with Wiggle Around the Clock and Splish Splash Big Red Boat were filmed together at the same time for the new TV Series. New segments such as Greg and Jeff's introduction for Wags the Dog were also filmed exclusively for these videos. They could be considered direct-to-video specials from TV Series 5. * The instrumental version of "Teddy Bear Hug" is played in the prologues of "Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" and "Sorry Again" but this song wasn't sung on this video or the album. "On Your Holiday" wasn't used either, despite the fact that the instrumental track was played in the special features menu on the DVD and the electronic storybook Greg's Musical Surprise. * The video's introduction for "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" features Jeff in his life-jacket, while in "Splish Splash Big Red Boat" and TV Series 5, there is a skit featuring Captain and his crew instead. * Songs from this video can be seen in The Wiggles Show! (TV Series 2). * Background elements from Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport are reused in Di Dicki Do Dum and Hat On My Head. * In "Brown Girl In The Ring", since they used the chroma key in some parts of the song, Greg's skivvy is somewhat orange during the chorma key screen filming, while his skivvy is more yellow when filming in Wigglehouse. * The US VHS had several variants, including a yellow tape (similar to Bob the Builder releases), a white tape (similar to Barney releases), and a standard black one, each with a label of the same color (although some black tapes had yellow labels). Later, 20th Century Fox re-released the black tape with ink printing. * HIT Entertainment's DVD has a copyright date of 2005, despite being released in early 2006, because it was prepared for release at the end of 2005. * The UK DVD files are called "WIGGLES_BIG_RED_CAR_UK", and were initially burned January 11th 2006. * On the Australian VHS, the aspect ratio was 4:3 Letterbox and was cropped to 14:9. * This is the last Wiggles VHS to release in Australia. * The Australian VHS was never sold in any retail shops. But it was sold at Dreamworld in the Gold Coast. Goofs *In the UK inlay, Murray, Jeff, Anthony and Greg we're credited for Dorothy's Dance Party and Murray, Jeff and Greg we're credited for Hat On My Head which happened in the video but only for Hat On My Head. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 5 Category:Music Category:DVDs Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Re-release Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers Category:2006 Category:2006 DVDs Category:2005 Category:Series 5 Videos Category:2004 Category:Videos that have Goofs